Protector Of The Living
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: Badass Broly. Two wishes were made. The first wish was used to remove the evil from The Legendary Super Saiyan's heart, and the second was used to bring him back to life at full power. Since the one making the wish didn't mention anything about location, Shenron brought back to life in the H.O.T.D. Universe. Broly x Shizuka
1. World Of The Dead

**PROTECTOR OF THE LIVING**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Highschool Of The Dead. They are both owned both owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1: World Of The Dead**

Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, was a bit unnerved with his current situation. A moment ago, he was winning a fight in Hell. The next thing he knew, the evil in his own heart suddenly vanished, and he appeared here...wherever _here_ is. He appeared to be inside of a building, and the hallway he was in was full of people who were walking around aimlessly while groaning like mindless idiots.

"Where is this place?" Broly wondered under his breath.

Just then, the voice of a man spoke up through an intercom. "Attention, students of Fujimi High School. We have a situation. Please remain calm and...hey, what are you-no, stay away! Please-GAAAAAAAH!"

The sounds of chewing and low moaning were heard for a few seconds before the intercom shut off. After a moment of silence, horrified screams resounded throughout the entire building.

"Really? I'm in a school, of all places? Well, at least I know where I am...kind of," Broly sweatdropped.

The Legendary Super Saiyan then noticed that those around him suddenly started running-or in some cases, limping-towards the racket. It was as if they only realized that others were here upon hearing their voices. His curiosity further increased when they feasted on their own kind.

It was when the giant Saiyan saw a student get killed and rise again that he realized it. The dead were feasting on the living, who were then turned into walking cannibalistic corpses as well.

Now that both his Saiyan personality and the evil in his heart were no more, Broly felt the urge to protect the living from this new threat. Therefore, he shot the smallest ki blast that he could form...and disintegrated most of the 1st floor, along with all those-both zombies and humans-on it.

"Oops...," Broly said in a sheepish voice as a large sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

The Legendary Super Saiyan decided that he would not use ki blasts inside of closed spaces anymore.

* * *

A group of students by the names of Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, and Takashi Komuro were on their way to the nurse's office when the earth beneath them suddenly shook violently. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Saya screamed out at the top of her lungs.

Kohta shushed the pinkette, but he was inclined to agree, nonetheless. "She's right, that was definitely strange. Regardless, we should keep mo-WOAH!" The weapons enthusiast yelped loudly as several undead bodies went flying into a wall in the hallway across from them. Upon slamming into said wall, the building shook again, and these undead splattered and became nothing more than stains.

"D-D-D-Did everyone see th-that?" Kohta stuttered while shaking in fear.

"Yeah...I saw it...but I wish I hadn't," Takashi, whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates, replied.

"The force of impact...cratered the wall?!" Saeko asked in utter shock. "The amount of force required to do something like that to a thick wall of concrete is astronomical!"

Rei fell to her knees. "B-B-But how?! That's...not possible!" The brunette exclaimed as she kept trying to wrap he mind around what she had just witnessed.

Kohta turned around to check on Saya, only to find her in her hands and knees. He was about to rush over and ask if she was okay, but she quickly raised her hand and signaled for him to stop.

"Kohta, wait! Does anyone else notice the small tremors in the ground?" Saya asked them, who all gave the pinkette affirmative nods.

"I think we all have, but what does that have to do with-" Saeko suddenly cut herself off as her eyes widened in realization.

Takashi frowned in confusion. "What are you two talking about? It's normal to have aftershocks after a large earthquake, right?"

"Yes, but these vibrations stop every second before resuming in a consistent pattern. Those are not aftershocks, but rather footsteps that belong to either someone or something quite large. I'm betting on the latter," Saeko said in a very serious tone.

The rest of the group adopted a look of horror as realization dawned on them. They were not going to engage that being, or at least that was the plan until Saeko heard the sound of a certain door opening and closing.

"Shit! The being just went into the room that we are trying to reach! It looks like we will have to fight it after all," The purple-haired swordswoman ground out in frustration as she and the rest of the group once again headed towards their destination, ready for conflict. "Just our luck."

* * *

Shizuka Marikawa, who is the 5'8" blonde-haired nurse for Fujimi High School with J-Cup size breasts, could only watch as one of the undead bit into her assistant's neck. He had held these zombies off for as long as he could while the nurse grabbed everything she needed. By the time she was ready to leave, it was too late to save the man who had been holding the undead off. The horrendous sight of her underling being killed in such a gruesome manner caused her body to become paralyzed from a mixture of both shock and fear. She fell to her knees as several more walking corpses came barging into the room and headed towards her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shizuka screamed in fear as one of the undead grabbed onto her shoulders and lunged for her, only for her eyes to nearly shoot out of their sockets upon seeing a massive hand grab onto the thing's skull and crush it effortlessly.

When the now headless corpse hit the floor, Shizuka looked up at her savior and blushed deeply with an awe-stricken face at the sight of him.

Towering at 10 ft. in height was an insanely muscular man with sickly, greenish-yellow hair that extended straight up from his head in the shape of sharp, pointy 12-inch metal spikes. His eyebrows were also the same color as his hair. Encrusted with a sapphire gem were two golden wrist bracers, a golden necklace with a boomerang-shaped bar of metal at the bottom, and two golden boots that are on his person. He is shirtless, so his entire upper body is exposed in all of it's glory. He also wore white baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. However, what stood out most to Shizuka were the man's eyes, which are completely white/blank (neither irises nor pupils), which fascinated the ditzy female nurse, though everyone else he had ever met found his eyes to be quite ominous-looking.

"Are you injured?" The man asked the busty nurse who he had just saved.

Shizuka, who was staring at her savior's incredibly defined upper body, was snapped out of her daze upon hearing his voice, which was very rugged. "I'm okay...or at least...I think I am. Thank you for saving me just now. My name is Shizuka Marikawa."

"I am Broly," Shizuka's savior replied.

Suddenly the Legendary Super Saiyan noticed that Shizuka was sitting in her own urine. Apparently, she had lost control of her bladder when the zombie was about to bite her and pissed herself. So, being a Saiyan with no people skills, he knelt down, put his hand up her skirt, and grabbed ahold of her panties.

"B-Broly, you shouldn't do that!" Shizuka shouted at the man.

Pausing for a moment, Broly tilted his head to the side. "Why not? If it were me, I'd rather be dry than wet," Broly told Shizuka, who sweatdropped at his cluelessness.

"Well okay, but I'm watching you," The busty school nurse said with a glare that looked rather cute on her.

Broly gave Shizuka an affirmative grunt, and so as not to accidentally use too much strength, he _slowly_ started to remove the panties from her lower body. As he slide the fabric down her gorgeous legs, they wriggled and writhed in delight to his touch. After he had removed her undergarments, he went on to remove her shoes, which were also still wet from her urine. As he slowly slid his hands down her soft feet, she moaned and gently rubbed them back and forth on his palms. When he finally reached her toes she started wiggling them around in his palm before the shoes finally fell to the floor.

"Alright, now for the final part," Broly said as he reached back up into the busty nurse's skirt again and pressed the palm of his hand to her pussy, which was still wet from her own piss.

Shizuka gasped at the action. Just as she was about to protest, a warmth unlike anything she had ever felt before spread throughout her sacred area.

"W-What a...re you...d-do-doing...to me?" Shizuka managed to ask in between moans.

"Drying you off with my energy. See?" Broly explained as he brought up his other hand, which started to glow green, much to the busty female nurse's shock, which she quickly snapped out of.

"Ooooooh...in...credi...ble! Please...don't stop...AH! Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah! AH! AAH! OH BROLYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed before climaxing all over both herself and onto the arm of her savior.

At that exact moment, Saeko Busujima and the other four people travelling with her came bursting into the nurse's office, only for their jaws to slam into the floor in shock upon seeing Shizuka Marikawa's cum explode all over herself and some guy with his arm up her skirt.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Shizuka panting heavily. Once it had passed, though, Saeko snapped out of her shock and rushed as fast as she could at the guy who had just caused Shizuka to have an orgasm.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" The swordswoman with purple hair yelled.

Upon reaching the Legendary Super Saiyan, Saeko swung her wooden sword at him with as much force as she could muster. As soon as it made contact with his head, the weapon shattered into tiny pieces.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Saeko and the group screamed out in shock while simultaneously wondering how he survived the purplette's attack without taking any damage whatsoever.

The man then stood up to his full height of 10 feet and turned around to face the group of teenagers, who were now wide-eyed and shaking in fear upon getting a good look at his appearance.

"Why did you attack me?" The man asked the purple-haired swordswoman.

A tick mark appeared on Saeko's head. "Stop feigning innocence!" She shouted angrily, only to receive a tilt of the head in confusion for a response.

Just as she was about to attack the , Shizuka spoke up. "Wait! Please don't hurt him! He was just drying me off from an accident that I had few minutes ago! He was also the one who saved my life!"

"Don't worry, she can't hurt me," Broly told Shizuka to reassure her.

Saeko didn't take this very well. "Wanna bet?!" She asked and kicked him in the nuts...only for her to drop to the floor while holding her foot in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU HAVE BALLS OF STEEL?!" She screamed while Kohta and Takashi covered their nuts with their hands protectively while wincing at the thought of themselves getting kicked there.

"Hold still," Broly sighed, ignoring her outburst as he grabbed ahold of her left leg with his clean hand.

The Legendary Super Saiyan then removed Saeko's left shoe, followed by her left black sock. He then gently cupped the purple-haired girl's foot in his clean hand and started to heal it with his energy.

While he was doing this, Saeko was in both shock and ecstasy as the pain from the injury disappeared from her foot, along with all of it's other aches and stress. She couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure from the amazing and relaxing feeling. This was way better than a massage!

When he was done, he stood back up with the same blank expression that he had always donned ever since his revival and the removal of evil from his heart. Turning back towards Shizuka, he let out a heavy sigh and grabbed a nearby rag.

Just as Broly was about to give Shizuka said rag to clean herself off with, he stepped into spot of her cum on the floor and slipped on it. He lost his balance and fell forward, his face landing right in between the busty woman's legs. His mouth also managed to somehow end up on her pussy, which he ended up sucking on when he tried to breathe, making her squirm.

"Ooooh!" Shizuka moaned erotically and once again orgasmed, this time into Broly's mouth and down his throat.

Finally able to pull himself free from the busty nurse's womanhood, the Legendary Super Saiyan plopped on the ground and gasped for air...only for him to swallow some of the woman's urine from the puddle of it that she released a few minutes ago when she was about to get bitten by a zombie.

One coughing fit later, Broly stood up and FINALLY got to breath in the air that he so desperately needed. When he finally caught his breath, he stood up to his full height again. Upon doing so, the first thing he noticed was Shizuka staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. He was about to ask her what had caught her attention, but she suddenly pointed her finger at him and burst out into laughter before he could do so.

"I'm confused. What is making you laugh so much?" Broly asked curiously.

"Because...hehe...you've got...hehehe...a-a CUMSTACHE! Kyaaaahahaha!" Shizuka said in between giggles before finally exploding into another laughing fit when she finished giving her answer.

The 5 students in the room face-faulted, and Broly found a mirror. He then smirked as an idea suddenly made it's way into his head.

Broly picked up a bottle and started spraying it's contents onto the mirror. When he was finished, he stood next to it and grinned happily...which looked downright disturbing since both of his eyes currently lacked a pupil and an iris. Now everyone in the room could see the mirror. On it, there were two words written in foamy hand soap.

"GOT CUM?"

Shizuka laughed harder this time, and Broly smiled victoriously before washing the nurse's cum and urine off of both himself and Shizuka, which the nurse consented to. Meanwhile, the five students sweatdropped at the scene before them. They hadn't ever seen the "GOT MILK?" advertisments in the commercials and magazines, so the Broly's parody of this slogan was lost on them.

Sadly, nobody got to introduce themselves to Broly before another wave of zombies approached the room. After licking the cumstache off his own upper lip and swallowing it, a feral grin made it's way onto the Legendary Super Saiyan's face.

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum," Broly said darkly as he charged into the horde of zombies.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Alright, Chapter 1 of this DBZ/H.O.T.D. crossover is now complete! I hope this was enjoyable to everyone. Until next chapter, peace out! ^_^**


	2. Lovers

**PROTECTOR OF THE LIVING**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Highschool Of The Dead. They are both owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 2: Lovers**

They all thought that Broly was crazy as soon as he left the room to take care of the zombies alone, and without a weapon, to boot.

"Broly, don't!" Shizuka called out to him, not wanting him to die.

However, the Legendary Super Saiyan left the school nurse and the other five students gaping in disbelief as they watched him crush the zombies with nothing more than punches and kicks. He often moved so fast that he seemed like a mere blur! Each one of his attacks sent multiple zombies flying towards a wall. Their undead bodies splattered upon slamming into said wall, cratering and staining it black.

Shizuka stared at Broly in a mixture of awe and amazement as he continued to tear through the horde of zombies like paper. A blush formed on her face, and the more she watched him, the more it showed. She began twiddling her fingers as some very erotic scenarios involving him made their way into her mind. However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by the voice of a certain pinkette.

"This has to be a dream! Yeah, that's what this is! Zombies and giants with super strength don't exist! Hehe...ahahaha!" Saya suddenly started laughing nervously with a frayed look on her face.

Since the pinkette looked like she was just barely holding onto her sanity, the others decided not to comment on her ridiculous statement.

Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, and Rei were all speechless. They were so shocked that their minds weren't able to form words at the moment.

Suddenly, Broly stopped fighting and stood still as several zombies approached him, much to everyone's horror.

"LOOK OUT!" Shizuka screamed as a zombie opened it's mouth to bite the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly just continued to stand there like a statue until the zombie bit him...only for it's teeth to shatter upon contact with the giant being's skin, which took no damage whatsoever.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!/ **GUUUAAAAAAA?!"** Both the humans and the zombie who bit him exclaimed in utter shock as their eyes stretched 4 inches forward from their sockets, while their jaws dropped onto the floor.

"IT BROKE IT'S TEETH ON BROLY'S SKIN?! NO WAY! AND HOW DID THAT ZOMBIE EVEN NOTICE, LET ALONE REACT?! ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE MINDLESS?!" Rei screamed in such a way that it almost sounded hysterical.

Saya stepped up to answer that question. "I think that I might know the reason. Even if _it_ cannot see, _it_ somehow knew that _it_ bit Broly. How _it_ knew, I don't know, but I'll be sure to look into this when I get the chance. _It_ also heard _it's_ own teeth shatter; in fact, _it_ probably felt it too, though _it_ doesn't seem to be in any pain."

Takashi looked at her incredulously. "Okay, but how can a zombie be surprised?!" He asked the question on everyone's minds.

"My theory is that _it's_ fight-or-flight instincts only activate if _it_ bites a living being and only hurts _itself_ in the process. If this happens, then _it_ may just ignore that individual and try to find prey that _it_ can eat...like us. However, I don't know what _it_ might do if _it's_ teeth _completely shatter_ upon biting a living being," Saya explained to the four students and the school nurse before returning her attention to the Legendary Super Saiyan, who reached out and grabbed the zombie that bit him by the skull.

"Hehe, And what was _that_ supposed to be?" Broly chuckled darkly before dropping the undead corpse that he was holding and slamming his fist through _it's_ stomach while _it_ was still falling in mid-air.

The zombie shattered into dust from the power behind the Legendary Super Saiyan's punch, but not before _it_ let out a loud shriek.

Suddenly, the remaining undead corpses stopped attacking Broly, much to everyone's confusion. A moment later, however, _they_ turned _their_ heads towards the five students and the school nurse behind Broly, much to their horror.

"Well crap. _It_ must have alerted the rest of the undead of our presence with that shriek just before _it's_ head got crushed. _It_ probably also informed _them_ that attacking Broly is pointless and to just go after us instead. If any of _them_ didn't know we were here earlier, then _they_ certainly certainly do now," Saya stated in an annoyed tone of voice.

Kohta then pulled out his self-made nail gun, but before he could use it, the Legendary Super Saiyan seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of the teen, who fell on his butt in surprise.

"WOAH! Don't scare me like that, big guy!" Kohta yelped out in shock before something caught his eye. "Wait, why did _they_ suddenly stop moving?" He asked as he pointed towards the zombies, which were all just standing there.

Broly then raised his muscular arm and pointed towards the undead corpses. Everyone looked back up at where he was pointing just in time to see all of _their_ heads explode outwards. Black blood shot out of the headless necks, and chunks of bone and brain matter splattered the walls and floor.

The five students and the school nurse were too mind-fucked to move anymore. They stood as still as a statue with their eyes wide and their mouths agape.

"There, taken care of," Broly stated and was about to go over and talk to Shizuka, only for the purple-haired student that had attacked him with her wooden sword a few moments ago to step in front of him with a troubled look in her eyes.

"Broly, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier in the nurse's office," Saeko apologized while bowing respectfully to him, much to his surprise.

When the purple-haired swordswoman looked back up, he nodded in understanding. The Legendary Super Saiyan then started to head towards Shizuka again, only to be interrupted by Saeko a second time.

"I'm glad. I'm Saeko Busujima, by the way. The girl with the pink hair is Saya Takagi, and the girl with brown hair is Rei Miyamoto. The guy with the glasses is Kohta Hirano, and the other one is Takashi Komuro. You've already met Shizuka Marikawa," The swordswoman with purple hair introduced before looking back up at him expectantly.

"I am Broly," He told the group.

"Would you mind telling us your last name?" Saeko asked curiously, unsure why this newcomer would keep his last name from them.

"Saiyans don't have last names," Broly answered.

The group raised an eyebrow at that, their curiosity now officially piqued. None of them knew what a Saiyan was, but they intent ended to find out. After all, one never can be too careful in a zombie apocalypse.

"What is a Saiyan?" Saeko asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Saiyans are a race of powerful warriors, though only a handful of us are left now," Broly stated, which caused them to gasp in horror.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," Saeko said, though he shrugged it off, much to her and the others' surprise. "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die? Was it the zombies?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to step on a landmine.

Broly snorted at the thought. " _Those_ weaklings? That would be a laugh. Our newborns could take care of this mess. The reason that almost all of us died is because our planet exploded."

With that said, Broly walked past Saeko and over to Shizuka, who was now looking at him in fascination.

"Oh, I see...so that's what happened," The five students stated solemnly in unison just before their eyes widened at that last bit of information.

"Sorry, I must have misheard you. For a minute there, I thought you said that your planet exploded," Saeko stated calmly.

Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "That _is_ what I said."

The five students wanted to call him a liar, wanted to call him insane. However, the more they thought about what they had seen from him today, the more sense it seemed to make. Actually, it seemed far more logical than than the dead coming back to life as _freaking zombies_.

Still, that did nothing to lessen the impact that this revelation had on them, and what an impact it had.

Takashi, Kohta, Rin, and Saeko all fainted, and Saya's jaw slammed into the floor, cratering it.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! A-ALIENS FROM S-SPACE ACTUALLY EXIST?!" Saya all but screamed at the top of her lungs.

The pink-haired genius turned around to speak to the other four students in the group, only to see them passed out on the ground. Apparently, she was so shocked that she had already forgotten that they had fainted.

Wanting to see if she could wake them, Saya walked up to her four fellow students and tapped on their heads twice. As a result, black smoke started coming out of their ears, and their heads tilted sideways.

"KYAAAAAAAA! I BROKE THEM!" Saya cried out in panic.

The worried girl then took Kohta's nail gun and proceeded to hit him and the other three students with it on their heads repeatedly, much like how some would hit an old computer or TV to get it to work. Needless to say, this action only led to blood squirting out of their heads before flowing down a third of their faces and hair.

"CRAP! NOW THEY'RE EVEN WORSE OFF THAN BEFORE!" Saya again screamed as comical anime tears started pouring out of her eyes.

The pink-haired genius then dropped Kohta's nail gun in favor of a nearby crowbar, which she then picked up and slammed onto the skulls of her companions a single time. Upon doing so, they stopped bleeding, and the smoke stopped coming out of her comrades' ears as well...only momentarily before blasting out of their noses, mouths, ears, and head wounds with such force that it sent them flying head-first into the wall behind them. They now looked deathly pale.

"No...they've all lost all of the color in their bodies...EXCEPT FOR KOHTA'S DICK! WHAT THE FUCK, KOHTA, YOU SICK BASTARD?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU?! Saya wailed angrily.

Sure enough, Kohta's dick was standing at full mast. Ironically, his 7-inch penis was the only part of his body that had any color left in it. After all, the color in one's body comes from blood, and a cock must have blood flowing through it for it be erect. Saya just wished that the blood would've been anywhere on his body other than his penis.

 _'Oh well, at least Takashi doesn't-huh?'_ The pink-haired genius cut herself off as she looked towards the boy.

Upon closer inspection, Saya's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw _just how small_ Takashi's dick was. Kohta had the big one, while Takashi had the small one! This was the closest thing to a "centimeter peeter" on a teenage boy that she'd ever seen!

"TAKASHI TOO?!" The pinkette roared in shock.

She then snapped her head back to Broly...and froze.

"OH MY GOD! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?! EVEN BROLY HAS ONE AND HE ISN'T EVEN UNCONSCIOUS! AND THAT SIZE! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S NATURAL! IT'S AT LEAST 22 INCHES IN LENGTH!" Saya screamed yet again, this time louder than should've been possible.

Broly, however, wasn't aware of a word she said, as he was off in his own little world, trying his best not to moan as Shizuka stroked his monster cock with her soft, dainty fingers.

"JESUS CHRIIIIIIIIIIST! WHY THE FUCK IS SHIZUKA GIVING BROLY A HANDJOB?!" The pinkette screamed for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

Shizuka seemed to perk up at this. "Well, can you blame me? He's an alien, and this is an experiment. He's also a 10-ft. tall hunk who saved my life. He seems like a really nice guy, and I won't ever get this chance again, now that the world is ending. He even said 'yes' when I asked him to be my lover. So why not?"

Saya suddenly stopped ranting and began to truly contemplate what the busty school nurse had just told her. Even though the combination of his completely white eyes, sickly yellowish-green hair, height, build, and power make him look like a terrifying demon, he does indeed seem like a nice guy. He actually saved _all_ of them from death, and he takes tall, dark, and handsome to a whole new level. The world has gone to Hell, and there truly might be only a handful of people that are still alive to choose from by now. Also, how many women in this planet can ever say that they dated and banged an alien with the body of a Greek God and a cock that is 22 inches in length?

The pink-haired genius sighed before giving the two a genuine smile. "You're right, Shizuka. I'm happy for the both of you. Maybe I'll try to find someone to settle down with too. However...WOULD YOU STOP STROKING YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND'S COCK, ALREADY?!" She roared the last part with a comically pissed off look on her face.

"Aww, but this is an experiment, remember? Besides, This is nothing compared to making love, which just so happens to be the next expirement," Shizuka replied airily.

"I _SO DID NOT_ NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Saya yelled at the school nurse, who ignored the outburst and giggled as she felt Broly's massive erection twitching in her hand before returning her attention to the pinkette.

"Besides, it's not like I'm doing this to one of the headless zombies," Shizuka stated in her usual aloof tone of voice.

"Of course you aren't! Those _things_ can't-" Saya suddenly cut herself off upon turning around to point at _them_.

The pinkette's eyes buldged out of her skull again at the sight before her. Even though _they_ were now dead for good, every zombie had a boner. Even the female corpses mutated and grew a horny dick!

"NOT THE ZOMBIES TOO! What is this, Resident's Peevile?! Dong Of The Dead?! The Zombie A-cock-alypse?!" Saeko comically shouted, while at the same time, Broly finally jizzed in his pants and onto Shizuka's hand.

It was at this moment that Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saya finally regained consciousness.

 _'Ugh, what happened? Also, why does my head hurt so damn much?'_ The four wondered to themselves in unison while squinting in pain.

When they finally got over their throbbing headaches and got to their feet, their facial expressions went blank at the sight of zombies with a boner, Saya spazzing out, and Shizuka pulling her own hand out of Broly's pants and licking/eating his cum from said hand.

"Oh, hey Saeko, Rei, Kohta, Takashi!" The busty school nurse called out to them with a wave of her hand.

The four students stopped beside Sizuka and raised their hands limply before lowering them and resuming their walk past Broly, Shizuka, Saiya, and all of the horny headless corpses en route to the faculty room with blank, emotionless faces.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **There you have it. I had a bit of fun making this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all got some lolz. Until next time, peace out! ^_^**


	3. Escape From The Dead

**PROTECTOR OF THE LIVING**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Highschool Of The Dead. They are both owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Escape From The Dead**

By the time everybody walked into the teacher's lounge, Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko had already regained their composure from what they had witnessed upon regaining consciousness, which happened to be less than five minutes ago. The reason for this is because the sight that the four woke up to left them so mentally scarred that their minds developed amnesia just before they met Broly as a self-defense mechanism. So once again, he was reintroduced to Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko, though the part about him being an alien were left out, along with his powers.

Once they closed the door behind them, the two teenage boys needlessly barricading the doors, much to the Super Saiyan of Legend's annoyance. The group then decided to take a short break, due to the mental stress of it all. Takashi grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it in under 10 seconds; Saya went to the lounge's restroom to freshen up, followed by Kohta; Rei was searching for something, Saeko was comfortably resting against the wall; and Broly plopped into a chair with Shizuka sitting on his crotch as his right hand stroked the busty blonde nurse's hair carefully while hugging her by wrapping his big, strong, and extremely muscular left arm around her stomach.

"Shizuka, where are your car keys?" Saeko asked.

Upon hearing her name, the busty blonde school nurse perked up. "Yes, they're in my bag."

Shizuka was about get up and start searching, but Takashi intervened. "Do you really think that all of us are going to fit into your little beetle?"

"Huh, now that you mention it, probably not," The busty blonde nurse replied in embarrassment, seemingly oblivious to everything as she relaxed in the lap of her man.

The Legendary Super Saiyan then leaned his head down and kissed his woman on the cheek, which brought a smile to her face, along with a cute blush. He really loved her personality. No one seemed to notice any of this either, as they were too busy trying to figure out how to escape.

Saeko then thought of another option. "What about one of the buses that we use for away games in our clubs? The keys for those are on the hanger."

Everyone seemed to agree with this idea with the exception of Broly, who didn't say anything, as he had no knowledge on what a bus was.

"Where are we heading to, though?" Shizuka asked curiously.

Takashi already had a plan. "If anyone has family nearby, we can go search for them before trying to find a safe place to stay."

Once Rei had found the controller to the faculty room's TV, she turned it to one of the news channels and stared in horror. This one showed a news anchorwoman talking about this newest threat from inside the safety of the news studio.

 _"The government has started to do something about this on-going revolt. However, the politicians are doubting the SDF's ability to..."_ The rest of her speech was drowned out by a certain male student raising his voice in anger.

"Revolt? Okay, what?! They're calling this a revolt?! Bullshit! I seriously cannot believe that they are doing this right now," Takashi yelled in outrage at the ridiculous report.

Saeko decided to then switch it to another news channel, where a reporter was live at one of the scenes.

 _"The number of deaths in the Saitama prefecture already exceeds 10,000. The prefectural governor has declared a state of emergency-That was gunfire! Just now, the police opened gunfire! But what are they shooting at?! No! Stay away! Help! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!"_ The news reporter screamed before the camera dropped to the floor, breaking it.

The words "please stand by" appeared on the screen before switching to another female reporter in the station's studio, who was then handed a piece of paper to read aloud from.

 _"There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you to stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation,"_ The woman finished reading, leaving it at that.

"That's all?!" Takashi yelled and slammed his fist onto the table, now even more frustrated than before. "Why aren't they saying more?!" He finished angrily.

Saya decided to enlighten the bat-wielding teenage boy. "Because they are afraid of causing panic."

"Heh, a bit late for that, is it not?" Broly stated more than asked with an amused chuckle.

"They're doing this _because_ of what happened just now! Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. How would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?" Saya explained.

"Sounds like a pointless attempt to me. Only an idiot would not be able to figure it out by now," The Legendary Super Saiyan grunted out in disapproval.

Saeko then switched it to yet another news channel.

 _"This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared..."_ The TV then became nothing more than pure static, cutting that news broadcast short.

"So they're all over the world, but how?" Takashi asked himself aloud.

Kohta didn't understand it either. "When I was searching the web this morning, it was business as usual."

"I can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world to come to this. Don't you feel the same? Still, there must be someplace that is safe, right? Soon things will be back to normal," Rei said/asked/said again while looking up at Takashi.

However, Saya thought otherwise and decided to interject. "Keep dreaming. This is a pandemic, which is when an epidemic of infectious disease spreads. The same disease that has infected people here is spreading throughout the world, such as the Spanish Flu of 1918, which infected 600 million people and killed 50 million of those infected. Think about recently when people were worried about that new type of influenza."

"Oh, like the Black Death of the 14th century," Shizuka stated, adding her two causing everyone but Broly to sweatdrop.

"The Black Death killed off a third of the European population," Saya commented.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi shouted in anticipation.

Shizuka then spoke up. "Well, there are many theories, but the reason that diseases like those 'die' is because they've killed so many that there aren't enough people left to carry the disease."

Saeko looked deep in thought. "Even so, people infect others by biting them. What if it doesn't stop spreading?" The purple-haired swordswoman replied in a worried tone of voice.

Shizuka then excitedly jumped up out of Broly's lap, making her boobs bounce along with her. "Oh, I know! It's really hot outside, so we could wait until _they_ decompose!"

"And how long do you think that would take us?" Saya countered, raising a valid point.

The beautiful school nurse put a finger on her chin and thought for a minute before coming up with an answer. "Well, during the summer, it takes 22 days for the human body to decompose. It can take months during the winter."

"How do we even know that these things will decompose in the first place? These zombies defy our knowledge in medicine? So why even bother relying on it? It could be hopeless. How long..." Saya trailed off sadly.

Shizuka then came up with another idea. "Oh! What if Broly took care of _them_ instead?"

"I could, but I don't think that it would be a very good idea. I'd be wiping out all life on this planet in seconds, and those who are still alive would be killed as well. I could do it hand to hand combat, but that would take quite a while, and I'd be leaving you all to fend for yourselves until I'd be finished dealing with the zombies. If we are eventually the last humans alive, then I will blow up the planet. Until then, I'd prefer not to," Broly replied.

Takashi gave the Legendary Super Saiyan a deadpan stare. "How would you possibly be able to destroy all life on the planet within a few seconds, or take on every zombie on the planet without getting bitten?"

"He has his ways," Saya answered, much to the shock of Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko.

Takashi was the first to recover. "W-Well, even _if_ that were true, I would be against it as well. Besides, we still need food, and this virus doesn't seem to affect animals. The first thing we should do is find out if our families are alright."

Rei then spoke up? "Howbare we going to get out, though? All the phone lines are down."

Saya had the answer. "The front door is closest to the the parking lot."

"Follow me, then," Broly replied, getting 3 quick nods, followed by four reluctant ones.

With that decided, the group undid the barricade to the door and headed for their destination. When they reached they stairway between the second and first floor, though, the stairs were missing. Before anyone could open their mouth, the Super Saiyan of Legend grabbed Saya in one arm and Kohta in another. He then jumped off of the second floor before floating down to the first floor and putting them back on solid ground. He then floated back up and did the same with Takashi, Rei, and Saeko before floating back up once more for Shizuka. He picked her up and held her bridal style before floating to the ground with her.

Everyone's eyes became impossibly wide from shock at seeing Broly flying like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Kohta regained his bearings first. "No way...! You can fly, like some superhero from a manga! That is so amazing!"

Hearing the gun enthusiast's voice seemed to snap everyone else out of their trances as well. Takashi, Kohta, Rei, and Saeko started bombarding him with questions. Saya came to the rescue and quickly settled everyone down by telling them that this isn't the time and place for discussions, and to wait until everyone in the group is safe. Upon agreeing, they continued to follow Broly as he led them to the bus. Once there, Shizuka quickly opened the door and went in with the others. Once everyone was safely inside, Broly entered lastly. Just as Shizuka was about to close the door, another voice called out to them.

"Help us!" Came the voice of a man.

The seven looked back towards the school and spotted a group running towards them. The group of newcomers consisted of one teacher, while the rest of them were students.

"Shido Koichi, Teacher of Class 3-A!" Rei spat out angrily at the sight of the man. "Shizuka, close the door! We have to go, now!"

"Wait, What are you saying Rei? We can't just leave him to die," Takashi protested.

Shizuka kept turning the key, but nothing was happening. "It won't start!" She exclaimed in a panicky voice.

Rei, however, was not going to be swayed so easily by Takashi. "Yes we can! He's bad news! He deserves to die!" She snapped back at the teenage boy.

"Rei, what the Hell has gotten into you?! Shizuka, don't close the door!" Takashi exclaimed.

"You'll regret saving him!" Rei shouted one last time as Takashi went outside to wait for Shido's group to arrive.

Broly watched Takashi step outside before returning his sights to the group heading towards them.

* * *

Loosening his tie so that he could breathe easier, he quickly turned and addressed his group. "Everyone! Hurry! I guarantee that you will make it out of here alive!"

Taking the man's advice, the students ran past him and continued towards the bus. Despite what he said, however, he had a demented gleam in his eye as he wondered if they would even make it there in the first place.

One student who was running in the back of the group suddenly tripped and landed next to Shido. The boy tried to get up, only to fall back down again.

"GAH! I sprained my ankle!" The boy cried out in pain.

"Oh...is that so?" Shido asked in a caring voice while a deceptively sweet smile appeared on his face. "Then it's the end of the line for you." The teacher said and kicked the student right in the face.

The kick broke the downed student's glasses, nose, and knocked a few teeth out, causing the male teenager to cry out in pain.

"The world as we once knew has come to an end. In this world, it's the survival of the fittest," Shido said as he leaned down and looked at the downed student with a psychotic look on his face.

As the teacher walked away, the boy continued to cry out, which attracted the attention of some of the zombies closest to him.

* * *

After watching the scene play out between Shido and the downed student, Broly's normally blank facial expression twisted into a deep scowl.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment," The Legendary Super Saiyan told Shizuka before moving at such high speeds that he vanished from sight, leaving the group to gasp in shock before immediately going slackjawed.

Since the were staring straight ahead, they did not see Broly reappear right in front of the student that Shido had just injured, nor did they see him take off into the sky while holding onto said student, who was now gaping as well.

Just as Broly left, the other group finally reached the bus doors. Upon entering, Shido and the students with him saw one gaping school nurse sitting in the driver's seat, along with five gaping students sitting in the passenger seats at the front. This sight caused Shido to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity before shrugging it off. Just as he was about to say something, a feminine voice beat him to it.

"H-He _vanished_?! NO FUCKING WAY!" Screamed Saya, who was now freaking out.

The male teachers and his group of newcomers blinked a couple of times in surprised confusion before shaking it off.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but I suggest we leave now!" Shido yelled, bringing them out of their stupor.

Shizuka refused. "I'm sorry Mr. Shido, but for our own safety, we shouldn't move yet. One of ours is coming back, and I doubt that he would just tell us to stay here unless he had a very good reason for doing so."

"Ms. Marikawa, if you don't move soon, then we would die here if I didn't do something about this. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist that you leave the bus. You are a potential hazard to the rest of us, and I will not let everyone die for a single person. Tsunoda, please help me escort Ms. Marikawa out of the vehichle," Shido said.

"Gladly," Tsunoda, a very tall and intimidating male student in Shido's group with a head of half-brown and half-blonde hair, replied as he walked up to the busty nurse and grabbed ahold of her arm.

Just as Hirano was about to start firing his nail gun at Shido, Tsunoda, and anyone else on the male teacher's group who tried to interfere with his own, the sky suddenly became bathed in an eerie green, catching everyone's attention, though Shido and Tsunoda still kept their holds on Shizuka. No more than one second later, everyone saw a thin, green beam resembling that of a small laser's, which looked to be coming from the sky. Another second later, the beam slammed into the middle of a massive group of zombies that were blocking the exit before expanding in a large explosion of green energy. Said explosion stopped expanding not too far away from the bus before dying down. When the smoke had finally cleared, nothing but a large crater remained in the area where a multitude of zombies were at just a moment ago.

Everyone's jaws slammed into the floor of the bus at the sight of the destruction caused such a tiny beam. At that moment, Broly reappeared in the entrance of the bus from seemingly out of nowhere, causing all to yelp in surprise. When he saw Shido and Tsunoda forcefully holding onto his girlfriend as she struggled to get free, _H_ _E. LOOKED. PISSED._

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **That's it for chapter 3. I hope all of you** **enjoyed. Until next time, peace out.**


	4. Angry Broly

**PROTECTOR OF THE LIVING**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Highschool Of The Dead. They are both owned both owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 4: Angry Broly**

Everyone on the bus let out a startled scream when Broly just suddenly appeared on the bus from seemingly out of nowhere. Immediately after the scream, however, Shido's and his group's eyes went wide, and their jaws dropped at the sight of the Legendary Super Saiyan. After all, it's not everyday that people see someone who's a towering 10 ft. tall mass of pure muscle. However, his completely white/blank eyes made him look almost like a zombie, causing the second group to tremble in fear.

"EEEEEEEEEK! What is that?! I-Is _it_ a n-new type of z-z-zombie?! M-M-Mutation?!" Yuuki Miku screamed fearfully.

Yuuki Miku is a female student in Shido's group with light orange hair and yellow eyes. She is considered the hottest female student in Fujima High School, though she is also rumored to be a slut.

"H-Hey, wait a second! Is that Kaji Saito in _it's_ arms?! Why hasn't _it_ killed or eaten him yet?" Another male student in Shido's group by the name of Miura asked in a mixture of both surprise and confusion.

Before someone can reply, the sound of bones crunching catches the attention of everybody in the vehicle. Turning towards the source, Shido's group of students, along with Shido himself, looked on in horror at Tsunoda's fingers on his right hand, which broke and bent outwards from punching Broly in the face.

"AAAAAAAACK! My motherfucking hand! Dammit!" Tsunoda screamed as he fell to the ground and clutched his right forearm in pain.

With only one hand, Broly grabbed both Shido and Tsunoda by their shirts and lifted them up into the air while gently letting Kaji down, freeing his other arm. He then turned towards the closest zombie and called it over.

"Zombie number 42, could you please come here for a moment? I need an example," The Super Saiyan of Legend yelled at it.

 **"Gruuuuuuh,"** The undead corpse groaned and started heading towards Broly. As soon as the zombie reached the bus, the Legendary Super Saiyan grabbed _it's_ head and threw _it_ all the way back to the roof of Fujimi High School. Just before _it_ landed on said roof, Broly shot the same small, green energy beam that he used a moment ago. The beam hit the undead corpse and disintegrated _it,_ along with the entire school itself.

It was at this point that Shido and his group realized that the 10 ft. tall giant not a zombie, but something far more dangerous, should they get on his bad side. They adopted horrified looks on their faces as their skin immediately turned a pale white color, except for their foreheads, which turned a deathly blue color. The teacher Shido Koichi and a couple of those in his group even pissed their pants out out of fear.

"See that? That will be you two if either of you touch my Shizuka again," The Super Saiyan of Legend cheerfully told Shido and Tsunoda as he returned his attention to the two, both of whom gave a shaky nod as they whimpered and trembled in fear of this...being.

With that, Broly let go of Shido and Tsunoda, both of whom unceremoniously landed on their asses.

"Now go take a seat," The Legendary Super Saiyan ordered with a scowl.

Not needing to be told twice, the two screamed in terror and made their way to the back of the bus as fast as their legs could carry them.

Now that Shido and Tsunoda have been dealt with, Broly walked up to Shizuka. "Are you okay?" He asked his busty blonde-haired girlfriend.

The voice of Shizuka's boyfriend snaps her out of her shock, and she nods happily in response. Then she grabs his hand and gestures for him to sit in the driver's seat. Though he had no idea how to drive a bus, he still did as she requested. To the Legendary Super Saiyan's surprise, the busty school nurse then takes her seat right on top of his lap!

"I think it's time for our next experiment," Broly's girlfriend said to him in a seductive tone of voice while sitting in his lap, in front of his 22-inch boner.

Shizuka then raised up a little and grabbed her own skirt before pulling them down slightly so that only her panties were still on. Next, she pulled down Broly's pants before sitting back down, though this time she seated herself _on_ the Legendary Super Saiyan's massive cock. Her panties somehow let her slide 9 inches down over his hardness before they stopped stretching. She also would risk hurting herself if she, an earthling, slid down too much further.

The busty blonde-haired nurse then started the bus and slammed her right foot on the pedal while gently rubbing her now-shoeless left foot up and down on Broly's left shin. She was also riding her boyfriend's manhood, albeit at a very slow and cautious pace. After all, it wouldn't be good if a bump...or a zombie...in the road were to cause her to bounce on him too deeply and injure herself.

As for Broly, he was currently on cloud nine. Not wanting to make Shizuka do all of the work, the Legendary Super Saiyan reach up his girlfriend's shirt and started massaging her blouseless breasts with his hands. He was rewarded by a soft moan that escaped from Shizuka's lips, showing that she was immensely enjoying his actions as well. It didn't even take 30 seconds for the two lovers to climax.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Shizuka moaned out loudly whilst cumming all over her undergarments.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Broly roared and blew his load all up inside her, or at least he would have, had the panties not been in the way.

At the exact same time, Broly transformed into the Super Saiyan God Legendary Super Saiyan.

Apparently, Goku and the other four with Saiyan blood had given him their energy between the time that the evil was removed from his heart and and his revival.

Broly now has spiky hair that is a mixture of gold and silver, as were his eyebrows. His eyes are still completely white, with only the scleras, as his eyes had neither pupils nor irises. Silver and golden lightning also flashed around his new form, along with his aura, which was now a mixture of silver and gold as well.

When Broly transformed as his jizz exploded out of his cock and onto her panties, the moon in that universe, which just so happened to be visible on this day, also exploded, leaving behind nothing but space dust.

"The moon...it just...blew up...," The student known as Takashi said in disbelief, whose lower jaw, along with everyone else's on the bus with the exception of Broly and Shizuka, dropped to the floor. "What could've caused such...a...phenomena...?" Takashi, along with everyone else on the bus, adopted deadpanned expressions and turned their heads the back of Broly's head, which had a sweatdrop on it.

"Oops...," Broly said sheepishly.

...

Everyone on the bus face-faulted.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SEX CAUSES THE MOON TO EXPLODE?!" Everyone shouted while using the Big Head Jutsu of Iruka's from the Naruto anime as they drove into the proverbial sunset.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I apologize for the short chapter after taking so long to release it, but I have been swamped lately, so I figured that I should at least post a chapter, rather than keeping you all waiting. So now Broly has become the Super Saiyan God LEGENDARY Super Saiyan, which is beyond Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. He obviously doesn't need this new transformation, but I thought about it, and it just feels...right. Red or Blue...not so much. So for the LEGENDARY state, I changed Broly's hair, eyebrows, aura, and lightning to both gold and silver. Well, that's it for this chapter! Until next chapter, peace out.**


End file.
